


Want

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Even before her marriage fell apart, she couldn’t remember the last time Robert ever paid this kind of attention to her. In fact, she couldn’t remember ever feeling so much pleasure from Robert’s touch.





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Maryse/Luke, you do things to my body - i didn't know that i was starving till i tasted you.

Luke’s lips were trailing down her neck, one hand moving up the skirt of her dress and slipping under. She let out a gasp as his fingers slipped into her panties and began rubbing over her clit. The straps of her dress were pushed down, giving Luke access to her breasts, which he immediately began to kiss and tease. 

She glanced towards the end of the hallway as she bit back a moan. It was a more secluded part of the institute, but that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t be caught at any moment. “Luke!” She moaned as a finger pushed inside of her, slowly thrusting. Even before her marriage fell apart, she couldn’t remember the last time Robert ever paid this kind of attention to her. In fact, she couldn’t remember ever feeling so much pleasure from Robert’s touch. 

Maryse pulled him back in for a kiss before moving to undo his belt, shoving his pants down. Her hand wrapped around his cock and she broke the kiss momentarily to look down at it. Robert may have been the first person she ever been with or loved, but there had been times where she had fantasied about Luke, touching herself to the thought of him fucking her. 

She looked back up at him. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted you to fuck me,” She whispered, slowly stroking him. He groaned and bucked his hips. She continued, moving her fingers down to caress his balls. “When we were teenagers, there were nights I would get off just thinking about what it would be like to be in your bed, Luke. Please, just take me.”

He crushed their lips together and she gasped as he moved his hands to her butt and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his cock pressed against her. She couldn’t help but rub against it. 

Luke took himself in hand and guided himself into her, both of them moaning. Maryse kissed him and he slowly started to thrust, their eyes locking. “I’ve wanted you too, Maryse,” Luke confessed. “But you and Robert were already together, and I just-I never thought-”

“Robert and I were over,” Maryse said. “And besides, he never made me feel like this.”

“We’ve barely even started.”

“Exactly,” Maryse said, kissing him. He started to thrust harder and her fingers dug into his shoulders. She prayed no one would find them. She was already so wound up and with all of the attention Luke was giving her, she already felt ready to burst. Luke’s hips moved erratically, and she knew he too was close. 

A few more thrusts and Luke was coming, and Maryse was only disappointed for a second before he was setting her down and falling to his knees, pushing her dress up. She watched him in surprise, fingers gripping his shoulder. Robert hadn’t done this to her since they were teenagers. She bit back another moan and closed her eyes. “By the angel, Luke,” She mumbled. Robert hadn’t been this good either. 

Footsteps close by made them stop and they quickly broke apart. Breathing heavily, Maryse watched the end of the hall. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard a door open and close. She pulled Luke up and into another kiss. “Let’s continue this elsewhere.”

Luke nodded in agreement. “Lead the way.”


End file.
